A Deep Kiss A Vampire Story
by Elane Artland
Summary: A little girl but the name of Elane, Didn't have a home until she met a boss a local club called The Deep Kiss. There are 5 rooms in the upstairs of the club. When she meets Arowyn, a local Vampire, but Elane doesn't know about it yet!


"What will you do if everyone around you just died? You would cry for your friends and your family, but what about everyone else...people you don't know? People that never said any thing to you, you just killed the, without thinking. They had lives, they wanted to live to see there own kids. But no you just kill without thinking. You have to stop that." a voice ran through the kids head as he walked down the wall, gun in hand.

Kids on the ground covering their heads hoping that they are not the next to go. Hoping and wishing that they live through this.

"You are going to be in so much trouble when this is over, when you are done killing people. Some on the people have done nothing to you, and yet, you kill them. You are very bad." The Voice said again.

The boy didn't care, he just wanted to get his point across, to EVERYONE. He didn't care if they didn't talk to him, He didn't care if they didn't go to the school. He just killed without thinking. He let the bad voice control him, He let it take over everything. For all he knew he was in dreamworld, dreaming of all of his friends, all happy with him and talking. The laughing never stopped there.

"Snap out of it, your letting the bad get to you. If we this would happen we would not be here, inside you. We are here to protect you. You just blew it." A woman's voice said inside to his head.

Just then the boy pointed the gun on someone's face. He cried and was saying that if he doesn't kill him that he would be his friend.

"I don't want friends. I am here because I think killing is fun!" The boy said, but it was not the boy. It was the evil side of his personality. This boy is a Gemini, two different sides of his life. He has to good through them, sometimes he doesn't even know that he is doing them.

"MuAhhhhh ahahahahaha, This is the most fun I think I have ever had!" The evil voice said.

Some of the kids around him screamed. The boy lifted the gun to the kid that screamed. The boy pulled the trigger, shooting the wall right above the kid.

"SHUT UP!" The boy yelled.

The boy continued to walk done the hallway. Laughing at all the kids trying to go through the wall.

"See that? That is sad, you are scaring them so bad they will do anything to get out of the same room with you. You going to screwing everything up!" The Good voice said.

The Boy didn't say anything, just walked in and out of different class rooms, trying to find that one person that started this.

"Hmm...Where is she, I really hope that she didn't get out with some of them that did get out? And I do hope I didn't kill her." The boy said to himself.

He walked into every room that he thought he was in. One boy stood up.

"I can't let you do this...I don't want to die...Please let me go... and my girlfriend...PLEASE!" The yelled.

The girl screamed at him to get down and shut his mouth, but he wanted out so bad he too would do anything. They all would do anything to get out of some thing like this.

"I can't do that...Because then, your girlfriend might be the one I am looking for...Stand up girl...NOW" The boy yelled.

The girl slowly got up, it was not the girl he was looking for. He was so disappointed that he point the gun at her and pulled the trigger. Hitting her in the upper arm she screamed in pain, slamming her back into the wall. The boy, as he walked, laughed. The girl's boyfriend was so scared he freaked out and leaning on the wall slowly sliding down to where she was. Staring into the deepest red he has ever seen. He started to scream too.

"What was that? Are you mad? She didn't do anything? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" The real boy yelled in his head.

He had awaken, from Dreamworld. The realism hit him hard. We was walking with a gun in his hand. He screamed so loud that everyone, even one outside could here it.

"WHAT? WHY DO I HAVE A GUN? SOMEONE HELP PLEASE...I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..." The boy screamed, hitting the ground with his knees that it stopped him from crying that little moment.

"Hahahahahaha You're a baby, I was bored, I need some fun." A voice came from above him.

The boy quickly looked up, there in front of him was two people standing there staring at him.

"Wait where did you two come from?" The boy asked.

"Silly no one else can see us...just you...Hahahaha...So you killed all these people...Well then...Your in so much trouble, it is not funny." The woman said.

The male one, had wings and snow white hair. It stopped at his mid-back. He looked at the girl like "What is wrong with you." He walked over to a boy sitting on the floor, and waved his hands in front of him.

"See no one can see us, just you. We are your personality. We are here because, we have to be...we are going to stay here until...ever! We are not going anywhere!" The one with white wings said.

The little boy didn't know what to think, we just looked at them. This has to be a dream, nothing like this could happen to him. But it is happening, and there is nothing he can do about it. The girl walked over to the boy and kneeled next to him.

"Naw...He doesn't know what he is talking about. I am here to kill everyone you want died!" She said laughing.

The boy looked at her, scared. He wanted out, the walls were closing in on him. He stood up and looked around. The twp people looked at him and at each other.

"What are you doing? Don't think that you are going away where." The girl said standing up too.

The boy through the gun, and started to run as fast he could down the hallway. The two figures that was standing there, looked at each other, then turning into dust. Faster and faster the boy ran, but the voices in his head didn't leave.

"Ran as fast as you want, we're not going anywhere. We are your mind, something you made, you will never forget us." The woman's evil voice ran through his head, as fast as he ran through the halls.

"Leave the poor child alone, look what YOU got him into. This is all your fault but yet, you made him pay for it. No wonder Satan kick your ass out of Hell." A man's voice ran through his head just as fast.

"Aw...I am sorry little boy, and hey? When can Angels swear?" The girl's voice rang through his head.

"I am not a Angel that is why, I am a Angeth. I am so different from Angels." A man's voice ran through the boy's head.

_An Angeth is a celestial being that lives on the lowest level of the heavens. They are similar to Angels, but are not as powerful, holy, or pure. They also have different views on humans. Angels tend to see humans as impure, weak, and destroyers, while Angeth have the general view that humans are adaptable and clever, though they may use their intelligence the wrong ways at times. Physically speaking, there are very few differences between Angeth and Angels. The only easy way to tell them apart is the pointy, elf-like ears of the Angeth and the regular ears of Angels._

The boy's eyes started to tear up, running faster, he wiped away his tears away, hoping that this nightmare would end. He stopped to catch his breath, looking around, faces of scared kids. Hiding behind whatever they could. He looked to his right and saw two, lifeless bodies lying on the floor. He walked slowly up to the two bodies, and started to cry again.

"What are you crying about you big baby?" The women said into his ear. She was standing next to him again, and so was the Angeth.

They all looked down, it was the boy's best friends, lying dead on the floor. Teacher ran by and yelled at him to get away from them. Grabbing his arm and quickly moving out of the building. The two figures disappeared again. The teacher didn't know who it was, some say he was big. This was a middle school, they said that it looked like a high schooler or and adult.

"Aiden ...Are you ok? Did the shooter hit you?" A teacher asked.

The boy just looked at them, and shacked his No. He looked around, some kids had blood on them, some didn't. Some cried, and some just looked at the ground. He didn't know what to think, he did it, but they didn't know.

"Where is my sister?" Aiden asked. One teacher looked around to look for her, but didn't see her.

"I don't know dear, I don't she her." She said, turning back to the police, talking about what she saw.

Aiden walked around looking for her, he didn't find her anywhere. Then a whisper in his ear, stopped him in his tracks.

"I don't know where she is. She is still in the building, I do hope that I didn't kill her. Hahahaha." The women said.

Aiden turned around to find the two figures standing in front of him again. He tried to act like they where not there. But he couldn't help but look in to their eyes.

"Why are you about here, now? I have to find my sister, if you are going to help me, find my sister for me." Aiden said

People looked at him, wondering if he has gone insane from the shooting.

"Aiden, dear are you feeling ok?" A teacher walked up and asked.

"No I am ok, I was just thinking out loud." He said walking away, to go sit in the shadow of a large tree, outside the school.

As Aiden went to sit down, the Angeth walked out from the other side of the tree. Leaning up against the tree, and watching others hug and ask them if they are ok. Aiden out his head into his arms.

"What is your name?" Aiden asked, not looking up.

The Angeth just looked at him.

"My name is Mael. The girl that is with me, is named, Sunset Grey. Just call her Grey. We are your Gemini sign, we are two different people that live in you." He said.

The wind started to pick up a little and the sand blew toward the wind, Grey was in front of them.

"I found her, she is fine. She was in a room that I didn't go to. I still can't find that one kid that started this. I really want to find him. He has parters too, like you. I see that Mael told you a little more about us, and my name." She said, looking around.

Aiden looked up at her for a moment then putting his head back into his arms.

"BIG BROTHER!" A little girl screamed, running as fast as she could go.

Aiden quickly looked up. A little girl with long blond curls, she was wearing normal looking jeans, and a black shirt, it had a poison sign on it, and light blue letters that said, "You kill me."

"Baby sister...Are you ok?" Aiden yelled getting up, opening his arms, She ran right into them.

"Yea I am fine, that guy didn't even come into the room. I hope that no one got hurt, I am very happy that you are ok, big brother." She said holding him tight.

"Yea I am happy you are ok too, but I think that some of our friends got hurt, really bad. I saw on the floor, they were not moving." Aiden said looking down at her.

Her eyes widened, and she pushed her face into her brother's chest. Tear began to scoke into his shirt. He held her tighter, putting his head into her long blond curls. Her hair smelled like flowers and fruits. Mael and Grey where not there anymore, they were back inside of his head.

"Hey it is going to be ok, I am here. I am not hurt, as long as you are with me." Aiden said in to her hair.

"Aww...Look at that, he is happy." Grey said.

"Will you stop it, Let him alone. You have done enough already, look at everything you done. God dammit." Mael said.

A teacher walked up, she wearing glasses, and had a white skirt, with a red shirt.

"Aiden, you found your sister. Elsie are you ok?" She asked.

"No, I am ok, Nothing is wrong, the killer didn't even go into that room. So everyone was ok in there." Elsie said, putting a smile on her face.

"Well ok then, I have to go check on others." The teacher said walking away.

"Can we go home now, I want to see mom, and dad. Do you think they know what is going on?" Elsie asked, looking up at her brother.

"I would think that someone would have called or something. Lets just wait, I am sure that they would come." Aiden said leaning up against the tree.

Soon the time went by fast, and all the children's parents came and got them. Aiden and Elsie were still waiting. It started to rain, Elsie ran over to her brother, to hind from the rain.

"It is ok, Elsie, mom and dad with come for us, they didn't forget." Aiden said tithing his grip on his sister.

Soon a blue car pulled up. A women got out of the car, with a umbrella.

"Elsie, Aiden I am sorry we didn't get here fast. We are so sorry sweetheart." The women said, grabbing Elsie's arm.

"Ow...that hurts...please stop." Elsie yelled.

Aiden ran up to Elsie, grabbing her other arm and pulling her.

"Let go of her, your hurting her. Do you even know what happened today?" Aiden yelled.

The lady stopped. She shook her head, no. She turned and looked at the man in the car, he too shook his head, no. They didn't know, How? What were they doing, Where were they? How can someone Not know what happened at the school today?

"There was a school shooting, some of my friends got killed. Elsie, was so scared, she is ok now, that she is with me. But how does someone not know about something like that?" Aiden asked, holing his sister close.

The lady got back into the car, shut the door. Elsie looked at her brother, and then looked at car. Aiden didn't know what to do. He slowly walked up the car door, grabbing the handle, he opened the door. Elsie was holding on to Aiden's shirt. Aiden turned to Elsie, and grabbed her hand. Leaning to her ear, he whispered.

"It is going to be ok, No one can hurt you. Not when I am around." Aiden whispered.

Elsie didn't say anything, just shook her head, yes. Getting in the car, she didn't look anywhere else but the floor. Aiden looked out the window, watching people run to not get wet from the rain. The women sitting in front of Aiden was looking down, and the man driving was looking at the road.

"Aiden...I don't want to be alone, when we get home...ok?" Elsie whispered to him.

Aiden shook his head, yes. Elsie looked out the window, and watched the rain fall down the window. They so left the city, their home was in the country. The house was a Mansion, with a big yard. The walls of the Wall were grey, dark. It made chills go up Elsie's spine. She grabbed Aiden's hand. She quickly looked over at him. He smiled, grabbing her hand back. Looking out the window, Aiden could see tall grass growing, that was the end of the yard. If Aiden or Elsie went beyond that, they would be in a big field. Random animals lived in the tall grass. Sometimes Aiden and Elsie would play out there, but Elsie would get scared because she heard things.

Elsie looked out her window, she saw two big trees in the front yard, she remembered that Aiden would climb the trees to write something, or to get away from people. The house was big, Elsie didn't know who many rooms it held, but she and Aiden would find out. The car soon stopped in front of the house. No one said anything, the women got out first, then Aiden opened his door and stepped out. Elsie looked at the man in the front set, He looked back at her. He had a scar on his left cheek. Elsie wouldn't stop staring at the scar. Aiden looked back at Elsie, He grabbed her hand and pulled her out.

"Ow, what was that for?" Elsie yelled.

Aiden didn't say anything, just held on to her hand and walked.

"Ok kids...I will show you, your rooms. This way, Elsie." The lady said grabbing her hand and walking her away from her brother. The man walked in, he looked down at him.

"This way...is your room." The man said.

His voice was cold, no emotion. Aiden walked behind him, looking at every thing. They just moved to this house, it was not to far from the city. Aiden didn't like his father very much, because he tried to kill Elsie, when she was little. There mother was a little better, she didn't try to kill anyone, just didn't really talk. She let dad do what he wants.

"Your room is going to be here." His father said, pointed at the room.

Aiden looked at the door, then looking at his father, walked toward the door. Touching the door nob, but chills down his back.

"I don't think I am ready, I don't want to go to far from Elsie, and I don't know what father has for me." Aiden said to himself,. Looking into the room.

Aiden looked at his father, he smiled at him.

"What is wrong? Go and look at your new room. The soon you look at it and tell me how you like it, I will let you go see your sister." Father said, with another wicked smile.

Aiden shook his head, yes, and slowly walked in. There was a bed in the right corner of the room, a desk right in front of a window, on the desk was a new computer, the best. The left side of the room there was a closet, Filled with new clothes, most of the clothes was black, then some colors. Aiden looked back at his father still waiting in the doorway. He smiled wickedly again.

"Thanks, father...I really like it." Aiden said walking slowly toward him. Aiden looked up at him.

"Good, I am happy." Father said kneeling down, " There is a reason why we moved...People started to find out about you and your sister, and what I have done to you both. I swear if you pull the same thing here, I will do worse than what I do now." Father said grabbing Aiden's shirt pulling him close to his face, then slamming Aiden up against the wall.

" Do you hear me?" Father yelled. Aiden looked at him and shook his head, yes. His father got up, grabbing Aiden's arm pulled him up with him.

"You can go see your sister now, and if I see you two do anything to each other, you know what will happen. Now get down stairs, your sister and mother are waiting." Father said as he pushed Aiden forwards.

Aiden walked down stairs, He knew that his father wouldn't do anything to him. Mother didn't know about me and Elsie. We loved each other, we knew it was wrong, but we both tried so hard to go out with other kids, but we couldn't to it. We really loved each other. Father is the only one who knows, he walked in on us both and we were playing outside. He came to look for us and there we were, kissing. He was never the same after that. He started beating me and Elsie, sometimes he would have us watch each other get beat or he would sexually hurt my sister and me. He would do this when mother was not home. We never said anything to anyone, because we knew if he found out one of us told, he would come looking for us and kill us both.

"Aiden!" Elsie said with a smile on her face, her curls bounded.

"Hey Elsie, mother is it ok if we go play out?" Aiden asked.

Mother always loved us, she would never hurt us. I always wondered what would happen if she found out about me and Elsie, and father.

"Yes you two can." Mother said with a smile. She loved to smile.

They both ran out as fast as they could. Laughing and smiling, Elsie ran faster the Aiden.

"Hey, want to find some place, to get away to?" Elsie asked, running back to him.

"Yea, where father can't get to us!" Aiden said, coldly. Elsie ran to the barn.

"So you two are in love with each other?" A voice ran through Aiden head. Aiden froze.

Two figures, stand in front of him. The two from before, Grey and Mael. Aiden's eyes narrowed, they heard everything his father said and Aiden's thoughts.

"I almost forgot about you two. Why are you two here? This is none of your business, Elsie and I can handle this. Just go away." Aiden said, in a like whisper so Elsie didn't hear.

"Aww...Mael looked they like it, they like getting beaten, Maybe I should tell your father about where you two think you are going and what you two are going to do." Grey said with a laugh.

"Grey stop it, we are here to help them, not make it worse." Mael said leaning up against a tree.

Aiden started walking faster toward the barn, trying to forget about Grey and Mael. They both faded to dust. There voices rang through his head.

"Aiden, are you coming?" Elsie asked for inside the barn.

"Yea I am right here. Give me your hand." Aiden said grabbing her hand, pulling her close to him. Her curls bounded as he pulled her close and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"I miss that, I miss us...Aiden I am scared, I don't want father to hurt us anymore." Elsie said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I know, we just have to make father happy and try as hard as we can to not get caught by father. And say away from him when he is drunk." Aiden said wrapping his arms around her.

Elsie looked at him, with her ice blue eyes, tears slowly ran down her face.

"Hey it is going to be ok." Aiden said letting go of her and walking away. Aiden heard footsteps it was father.

"What are you two doing in here? I swear if you two are doing things then I going to hurt you two tonight." Father said inside the barn. When he walked in he only saw Elsie.

"Where is your brother? You two came out here I know." Father said looking around.

"I think Aiden went back into the house, I don't know where he went." Elsie said looking at the ground.

"Awww...Elsie come here. I will not hurt you, don't worry." Father said opening his arms and walking slowly towards her. Elsie backed away from him. Soon Elsie touched the wall with her back, she couldn't get away from him, not this time.

"_Aiden please help me...Aiden...PLEASE." _Elsie yelled in her head.

"You can't go anywhere Elsie, I just want a hug that is it, I wouldn't hurt you." Father said.

Aiden walked back into the barn, as he looked up, Father was touching Elsie chest. For a child in the 8th grade she did have boobs.

" What are you doing to her? Let her alone." Aiden yelled. Aiden ran over to them both, and hit his father's back. Father turned around and hit Aiden in the face.

"There is nothing you can to, Aiden, I am going to fuck you two up to night! Mother is going somewhere to night." Father said.

Elsie started to cry, and begged him not to. Father just pushed her to the floor, and smiled.

"I love it the most when I get you two to scream." Father said walking over to Aiden and grabbing his hair. He pulled him close to his face, and yelled and screamed something.

Elsie quickly got up and started to run to the door, Father pushed Aiden to the floor running to the door. He grabbed Elsie's blond curls and pulled. She screamed, so loud, Aiden thought, someone has got to hear us.

"Daddy...Owww...Please Stop...Ahhhhhh." Elsie screamed. Tears made rivers down her face.

Aiden could do anything and he knew it, so did Elsie. Aiden's eye sight went black. He could only hear voices.

"Aiden, what the hell do you think you are doing? Stay down." Father's voice yelled.

It happened again, he was in Dream World. The two personality's took over his body, and he couldn't do anything about it. Aiden heard Elsie scream again.

"Let Elsie go...Why do you this? I hate...We hate you...what happened to father, like before? Loving, Caring? Now all you do is beat us...We didn't do anything wrong." Aiden said. But it was not him.

" AIDEN...ELSIE...COME IN SIDE NOW IT IS GETTING DARK!" Mother yelled from the house.

Aiden sight come back, he saw father walking out of the barn. He looked over at Elsie, her shirt was ripped and there was dirt spots on her shirt and her arms.. There was hay in her blond curls, her cheek where wet from crying. In the corner of her mouth was blood.

"What are we going to do...Aiden...Father is going to hurt us...when mother leaves." Elsie said crawling towards him.

"Shhh...Elsie is it going to be ok...we have to try to get mother to stay home." Aiden said grabbing Elsie's waste, and sweetly pull her close to him.

Elsie looked up at him, he puts his hands on the back of her neck, kissing her sweetly. He could taste blood. Elsie put her heads on his chest, she rubbed up and down.

"_I wish we can stay like this forever, no one to hurt us...just me and Aiden, being in love." _Elsie said to herself, as her hands touched Aiden's belt line. Aiden quickly took his hands off of Elsie's neck and grabbed her heads.

"Elsie...no...not now, come one lets go and stop Mother from leaving." Aiden said getting up.

They ran to the house as fast as they could go. Mother greeted them with a warm smile. Elsie almost started to cry when Mother walked out the door.

"Mother...Please don't go out tonight...Mother PLEASE." Elsie screamed. But Mother in the car and gone, just like that.

Now the beating started, Aiden and Elsie kissed each other before running to their rooms, hoping that the door had locks. They did, Aiden was happy. He hoped that Elsie's door had locks too. Father wouldn't break the door to get to them. He heard Elsie scream, she didn't make it. Aiden ran from his room as fast as he could to where the scream came from. It was Father's room.

Aiden walked into the room, Elsie was sitting on the floor with duck tape on her mouth. The door slammed shut, Father was waiting behind it. He trapped them, Aiden didn't know what to do now.

"Well...Well... You two tried to get Mother to stay... Haha that wouldn't work, Mother had to go...She works at night now." Father said with a wicked smile.

Elsie started to cry, and grabbed Aiden's shirt. Father walked over to Aiden, He grabbed the his hair and through him on the bed, Before Aiden turn over Father grabbed Aiden's pants and pulled them down. He was on the bed with no pants, Elsie screamed, but it was not loud. Father pulled his pants down too, and got on top of Aiden. Aiden screamed no, but it didn't stop him. Father grabbed in the front of Aiden, Father whispered things into his ear.

"I am going to do the same thing to your sister...what do you think about that?" Father whispered.

Aiden tried to stop him, but nothing worked. Aiden then felt a warm feeling in his butt. Father got off of him, then he started hitting him. Yelling at him, Elsie just sat there looking of into space, before Father walked over and hit her a cross the face. Tears ran down her face.

"You a big baby, you can't stop crying, you look so goddamn stupid." Father yelled.

Father picked up Elsie putting her on the bed, he grabbed her chest and in between her legs, she screamed, but that is what he wanted. It puts smiles on his face when he does this to us.

"Both of you should like this, I am going to stop...I am tried and I want sleep. You two can watch TV for a while." Father said as he untied Elsie and slowly took the duck tape of off her mouth.

Aiden and Elsie walked out as fast they both could. Elsie fell to the floor, with tears running there way down her face. Aiden grabbed her arm and helped her up.

"Come on we need to get away from his room. I will help you get some different clothes, and you can take a shower. Father would kill me if I am in there with you so you have to do that on your own." Aiden said helping Elsie down the hall.

"Ok Brother, I want you to stay out side of the door, ok? We can fall sleep watching TV so that I will feel safe by you. " Elsie said grabbing the door nob to her room.

Aiden helped Elsie to the bed. Putting her down slowly. Aiden went through her clothes and found things she wanted to wear to bed. Elsie and Aiden walked to the bathroom.

"Ok I will be right outside of the door ok? If you need anything...I am here. But if Father comes by I will be in the room across the hall. Ok...I love you." Aiden said kissing Elsie's wet cheek.

Aiden stopped in the doorway of the bathroom, looking both ways before walking out. Elsie shut the door, Aiden but his back on the wall and slide down. He could hear the shower running, Aiden put his head into his arms.

"So, this is what he does, every night? How sick, next time let one of us deal with him." Grey's voice whispered into Aiden's ear.

Grey and Mael stood right in front of him. Aiden slowly looked up, tears fell from his face.

"Aiden? Aiden sweetheart what are you sitting outside the bathroom door?" Mother's sweet voice said, she was wearing a smile, like always.

Aiden looked up he tried to stop the tears but they fell faster by the sight of his Mother. He looked across the hall and Grey and Mael where gone.

"Sweetheart why are you crying? What happened?" Mother asked, wrapping her arms around him, kissing his head sweetly.

"I am just really happy your home, I missed you!" Aiden said, holding the tears back.

"Well I am back now, where is your sister?" Mother said looking around.

"She is taking a shower, when we were in the barn, we got a little dirty." Aiden said.

"Well I am going to start dinner I guess. Ok if you need me I will be there." Mother said with a smile, and I kiss on the head..

The shower soon stopped, the door open. Elsie walked out looking for Aiden, He had fell a sleep, Elsie kneeled down and put her head on his lap, soon they both fell asleep. Mother walked by to tell them, dinner was ready. She picked up Elsie and put her into bed. She walked back out to Aiden and picked him up and put him in to bed.

"Honey? The kids are sleeping, so they are not going to eat with us tonight. What did you do to them...ha ha ha ha, you guys must of had fun?" Mother said walking into the kitchen.

Father shook his head, yes, and smiled. The next morning, Aiden woke up to a rainy morning. A light knock on the door, made Aiden look.

"Yea? Who is it?" Aiden asked.

A girl walked into the room, she had a white tank top on, and Trip pants on, they were black with green skulls on them. She had long blond curly hair, ice blue eyes. It was Elsie, grown up.

"You are still sleeping? Ha ha ha, come loser we have work." Elsie said grabbing a black shirt from his closet, and throwing it at him.

"I had that dream again...with dad...and mom." Aiden said getting up and putting the shirt on.

"The only one I miss is mom." Elsie said, looking at the floor.

Aiden walked over to Elsie and wrapping his arms around her. Playing with her neck, Aiden's grip on Elsie got tighter. Aiden backed up, not letting go of Elsie, playful pushed her on to the bed, grabbing her hands and putting them over her head. She laughed a little, Aiden kissed her neck playfully, her laugh turned into a moan.

"We...have to go to work...ahh ..hah ha hha we are going to get kicked out...Ow ...hey." Elsie said.

"Yea I know, but I just want to hold you." Aiden said, hiding his face in her blond curls.

"We have all night to hold each other, will you just let it go...I mean, we are going to hell for this...But I want to be with you. We both wanted this, so...come on...we have work." Elsie said pulling away from Aiden.

Aiden just stood there looking at the ground, when a woman's voice whispered something into his ear.

"She is a bitch sometimes...ah?" She said.

Aiden turned around really fast to see Grey standing behind him.

"Grey, you're a bitch, where is Mael?" Aiden said.

"Right here, not to far away." Mael said leaning up against a wall.

When Aiden looked over at him, his sight when black, he felt his body go numb. He didn't know what to do. He didn't fall his body was just standing there. All he heard was Elsie's voice, asking him what was wrong. Elsie was shaking him back and forth, trying to wake him up but then a really evil smile came on his face, Just like there father, when he was going to hurt them. Elsie screamed, throwing herself to the ground. Aiden grabbed her arms, and started to yell at her. Telling her she was bad and she was going to hell because she loved him.

"Why are you doing this? I thought you cared for me? Aiden? STOP." Elsie screamed.

Aiden didn't care, she could see it in his eyes, she was scared she didn't know what he was going to do. She couldn't move because he was holding her arms. He pushed her over on to her belly. Pulling her arms around her back, the same way her father would do to her.

"Aww ...Aiden look at her, and look at you, you are just like your father. Doing the same thing to her. You like to see her in pain, just like your father did." Grey's voice ran through his head.

Aiden's sight come back to see the terrified look on Elsie's face. He let go of her hands, tears fell from his eyes. Aiden got off of Elsie's back, she slowly moved to sit on her knees. Aiden fell to his knees and hugged Elsie tight, he didn't know who he got on top of her like that. Somehow he knew Grey was the one who did it.

"Grey? I need to talk to you." Aiden said in his head.

If Elsie found Aiden talking to himself, then she might think his went crazy over the years. But what just happened, he has never done that to her.

"Elsie... Did I hurt you? Elsie... I am really sorry..." Aiden said crying in Elsie's blond curls.

"Aiden... it is ok... I don't know what happened... I have to go... Work." Elsie said pushing Aiden off of her, getting up grabbing her things and walking out.

Aiden berried his head into his hands. Whispers filled his head, Grey and Mael where fighting with each other.

"Will you two shut up... What is with you two?" Aiden asked.

"We can fight, Your sister and you are..." Grey said, but Mael yelled at her before she finished.

"You're a cold hearted Bitch, Grey. Leave him alone, and his sister. Damn it." Mael said before disappearing.

Shock cross Grey's face, tears filled her eyes. Aiden has never seen her cry before. Aiden just sat there, he really didn't know what to do. He didn't really want to get trapped in the middle of them either. Aiden got up, and walked toward the door, walking right though Grey, she turned into dust, and faded away.

"Aiden there you are, we have been looking for you." Mother's voice said sweetly.

"Where did you go Aiden? I was scared." Elsie asked, with a big smile.

"Sorry if I scared you or worried you, I just wanted to go somewhere where people couldn't find me, I just wanted to get away. I am sorry Mother." Aiden said, looking up at her.

Those Memories ran though his head all the way to work, He loved his Mother and would never have hurt her. But he hated his father for killing her, Aiden though that she was going to have a other baby, but Father didn't want it. Or maybe it was not his. Mother was not a whore, Aiden and Elsie knew that.

"Maybe she just got sick and tiered, of your father's bullshit." Grey's voice ran through his head.

"Not giving her want she really wanted out of him. She didn't know about want your Father did to you and Elsie, did she?" Grey asked, she was walking next to him.

"Yea...Maybe she was. No she never knew about it." Aiden said, looking at the ground, He was thinking about what happened one night.

"Aiden...Elsie, come here and see Daddy. You want to play... Right?" Father said, in a wicked voice.

Aiden and Elsie where hiding in one of the closets. Elsie's cheeks where all wet from tears. Aiden tried to keep Elsie from crying by telling her if they stay in the closet, and if father don't find us, Mother will get home soon. Aiden told her promises that might not come true, but she didn't want to get hurt from Father.

"Where the Fuck did you two go?" Father yelling from behind the door to the room they were in. Elsie jumped at his yelling, Aiden held her close.

Aiden snapped out of it when he heard someone yell for him.

"Where are you doing? Daydreaming again?" A girl's voice said.

"Huh? Yea I was, again." Aiden said turning around, to see Elsie and some of her friends and Aiden's friends.

"Aiden, what were you thinking about? Doing some hot chick?" Nariko asked, with a big smile. One of the girls walked up to him and hit him.

"Your sick Nariko, what the hell is your problem?" She asked.

That is Nadia, Nariko's sister, she loves him to death, but not like me and Elsie. Then some one walked over to Nariko and pushed him up against the side of a building. And that is Nova, we don't know to much about him, he hangs out with us because everyone else is scared of him.

"Hey let go of him, Nova." another girl's voice yelled.

It was Oltara, Nova likes her, but he doesn't like it show. Oltara is a punk rock chick, she kicking guys asses, just from looking at her, but not Nova. She is one of Elsie's good friends. She caries random weapons with her, just in case anything happens.

"Elsie I am sorry I am late!" yelled a another girls voice, it was Keiko. She was more of a loner like Elsie, she loves to read. But I have to say she is hot for a book worm! I flirt with her so no one will know about Elsie and Me. Elsie likes Nariko, so does he. So they act the part.

"I didn't miss anything did I?" Keiko asked.

"Nope, you didn't miss anything, if you did be happy!" Nadia said looking at her, shaking her head.

"Hey Keiko, we are going to be late." Elsie said walking down the sidewalk., Keiko followed.

"Hey losers, come one we have to go." Oltara said following Aiden.

Nova let Nariko go and followed Oltara. They walked in silence until Nariko couldn't take it anymore.

"Ok, why are we not talking? We all have something to each other I know we all do." Nariko said looking around at them.

"No, no one does. Now shut up and walk." Nova said, showing him his fists.

"Quit it you two, you know how the boss is about you to fighting each other. He see you two fighting again he is not going to take it easy on you." Nadia said, walking in front of them both.

They both looked at each other, Nariko walked beside Keiko to talk to her. Nova just looked at Nadia. Nadia turned her back to him.

"Nadia what did I do now? I don't like your brother, you know it." Nova said.

"Well you better get used to it, I love my brother, he is the only one I have left." Nadia said turning back to look at him.

Nova took her hand and kissed the back of it. Nadia got a shocked look on her face, taking a step backward, Nova grabbed her waste and pulled it close to him. She looked into his eyes, she couldn't move, his pale eyes held her there. Then Oltara turned around to see them, she connected to his mind.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? Leave her alone." Oltara's voice ran through his head.

He looked up at her, then Nadia snapped out of his spell. She pushed on he chest, he let her go. Nariko turned around to see his sister running to him.

"What the hell did you do to her? Nova?" Nariko said, as he opened his arms, Nadia ran right into them.

"Shut up Nariko, nothing happened." Oltara yelled. Nariko took a step back, balling his hands into fists. Aiden quickly turned around.

"Hey well you guys quit it, what is going on now?" Aiden yelled.

"Nova, did something to my sister, I know he did." Nariko yelled.

"Nariko shut up you didn't see anything. I don't know what you where doing." Oltara yelled.

"Will you guys just get along? It is not that hard, Just don't talk to the person you don't like. That means you, Nova and Nariko." Keiko yelled.

Everyone looked at her, no one though that she would ever say anything about Nova and Nariko's fighting.

"I think we should just all shut up and walk to work, we need the money, no matter what it is." Elise said.

Nova walked over to the side of the build, and started punching it. Everyone looked at him, watching him. Blood fell all over the ground, his shirt and arm.

"Nova! Quit it...Please, stop it look at your hand. Stop it!" Oltara yelled.

Nova turn his head back to her, as she ran to his side, he grabbed her neck. Throwing her up against the wall, her feet didn't touch the ground. Aiden ran over to Nova, grabbing his arm.

"NOVA, Stop it, your going to kill her!" Aiden yelled, trying to stop him.

Elsie fell to the grow, screaming, Keiko was trying to calm her down. Nariko ran over to help, Nadia just looked at the grow.

"Hahahahahaha...this is really funny, what is wrong with your little friend? Aiden?" Grey's voice ran through his head. He almost forgot about them, but Grey knows to let him do that.

"Shut up, Grey this is not funny, I don't want Oltara hurt, are you doing this?" Aiden asked in his head.

"Nope I don't have anything to do with your friend. But you know your sister is now free, you are busy helping her." Grey said.

Her voice was not in his head anymore, she was out. Aiden quickly turned to see Grey standing next to Elsie, she had a dagger in her right hand.

"No..." Aiden said in a whisper.

Aiden close his eyes, hoping and calling Grey back into his mind.

"Aiden what are you doing your not going to let him do this to her are you?" Nariko asked.

Aiden didn't ask anything, his eyes were still closed. His body started to tingle all over, He quickly opened his eyes, but they went dark before he could see anything. He was in Dream world again.

"Aiden this might be the last time this will happen, I am going to take your body for a while, until Nova quits acting the way is acting." Mael's voice ran through his head.

It was a first, Mael let Grey do most of the jobs, but she couldn't do both. Aiden never thought that Mael would do it. His body grow a little, Aiden's hair grew long and turned white. Pains on his shoulders, made him kneel to the ground. This was way different from having Grey take over, He was turning into Mael. Wings ripped through his shirt, they were black.

Elsie looked back in horror, as her Brother turned. Keiko was in so much shock she fell to the ground. Nova stopped squeezing Oltara's neck. He looked back, his eyes narrowed. Oltara fell to the ground.

"Now Nova, it is your turn." a voice ran through his head.

Nova balled his fist into a ball, punching the ground with his fists, he screamed, but it was more like a roar. Elsie looked at Nova, his eyes turned a golden with a slit in them. His hands turned into what looked like a lion's paw. His hair grew passed his shoulders, it was a light brown.

"Aiden, he is a leo, he is going to turn into his zodiac. That is why he acting that way, the beast inside is awakening." Mael said.

Nova stood up, looking around. Aiden felt his body running, then stopped. Mael ran over to Elsie, Nova was going to go for her.

"Aiden? What is going on? What is wrong with you?" Elsie asked grabbing the back of his leg. Aiden turned his head to her, his eyes were pale blue. His hair waved in the wind, He balled his fists.

"It is ok Elsie, we will stop him." Aiden said, but it was not his voice, it was deeper.

Nova's bones in his body snapped, his muscles grew. He mouth turned into what was a lion's mouth. He roared, showing his fangs. Elsie covered her ears.

"What the hell is going on? Aiden? Nova?" Nariko asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know! Hahahaha. It is a war." A woman's voice said. She walked out from the shadows. It was Grey.

"Wha? Where did you come from?" Nariko asked.

"Grey! What are you doing?" Mael yelled.

"The name is Sunset Grey. Grey for short." Grey said with a smile.

Nova roared again, he hit the ground again. Breaking the sidewalk, his body started to turn back. Oltara woke up at that time.

"Nova! No, not here and not now." She said. Running over to him.

"Oltara ... ... ... NO... .. ... Go!" Nova said in a growl.

" I think he is going to control the beast. I am done here. Grey get over here now!" Mael said.

Everyone looked like they were in a daze. Aiden turned back into himself, as did Nova.

"Ok I am not going to pull anymore shit with Nova!" Nariko said.

"Ok I think we are going to be really late now!" Keiko said, helping Elsie up. Aiden walked over to her.

"You ok? I will have to tell you about it later." Aiden said, hugging Elsie.

Everyone really didn't talk to each other that morning. When they all got to work they got screamed at from being late. No one cared they have been late before, they just yell at them. The team works at a Sex/Slave trade place, for vampires. Nova and Aiden made sure that everyone was doing something, if they are not doing anything, and they can't think of a place to put them.

Elsie is a cook, she makes dinner for the vampires. Yes, she is a feeder, a personal one. Her master, took a liking to her, Aiden knows but can't do anything about it. Nadia and her brother, Nariko, are guardians. Nadia is a hawk, and her brother is a black panther. They both have different Masters. Keiko is massager, for her Master.

" What do we have to do today?" Nadia asked her brother.

"I think you are on the roof, and I am in the garden. But Master didn't say where we had to be." Nariko said.

With out saying anything, Nadia was in the sky. Nariko looked up to see her circle the garden. Nariko's hands turned a deep black. His hands soon turned into paws. Soon he was full Panther. Elise was on her way to her master's room, It was midnight and he was most likely hungry. Soon she was upon two large doors, they had a hawk and a panther. The Hawk was on the right, and the Panther was on the left. It meant that he was the master to both, his pets, Nariko and Nadia.

She knocked on the door.

"Enter, Elise." a deep almost beautiful voice said behind the doors.

She opened the doors, slowly.

"Your late... I am hungry." he said.

"I am sorry, master Tiro." Elsie said.

She walked over to him, she pulled up her sleeve. Tiro's line of Vampires don't drink from the neck, unless the human and the Vampire were in love or the other Vampire, but there was not a Vampire that had full in love with a human.. It was like kissing and having sex, but they would bite each other, and drink each other's blood. Taking blood from the wrist was the place his line drank from.

Tiro liked Elsie but could never love her, he knew about Elsie and Aiden, the first time he drank from her, he knew. The blood gave him, her memories. As he drank, Elsie was silent, she was used to it, she petting his head kindly. After Tiro was done, Elsie was a little dizzy, Tiro put her head on his lap, she fell to sleep. He slowly and sweetly petted her head.


End file.
